


Secret Wings

by MellowChibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agent AU, Angst, Background Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, It's an Agent AU, M/M, OC Deaths Only, So much angst, What Did You Expect, descriptions of violence and death, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowChibi/pseuds/MellowChibi
Summary: When a mole is discovered in the depths of PSIA, the Public Security Intelligance Agency of Japan, Iwaizumi finds himself paired up together with his former partner, pain in the ass, as well as Intelligence Analyst Specialist Oikawa Tooru in order to stop the leak before it’s too late.Once they were partners, maybe even friends. But now all that remains is countless mistakes and bitter memories, piled up on one another higher than either of them can reach, let alone move past.Sometimes, which Iwaizumi is soon to find out, it’s better to let the sleeping dog lie.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Secret Wings

**Author's Note:**

> After months of hard work, blood, sweet and tears I can finally proudly present my piece for the Haikyuu Big Bang 2020.
> 
> It has been quite the ride with surprise plot points inventing themselves as the story took shape, and a timelime that kept warping around itself. But overall I am very excited about having reached this point, and being able to share this story with you all.
> 
> This wouldn't have been possible without [Toasty](https://twitter.com/_toasti), my amazing beta for this project that have really gone over and beyond what was required of them, just for the sake of bringing this story alive, and [Min](https://twitter.com/minerva_uwu), who drew some amazing art that can be found [here](https://twitter.com/minerva_uwu/status/1368551853592440839?s=12), who always seem to sense when I was not doing my best and found a way to cheer me up, one way or the other. Mostly through the most adorable pictures I have ever witnesses.

“Iwaizumi, do you have a moment?”

Iwaizumi tiredly lifts his gaze from where he has been busying himself with studying the contents of a manila file back at headquarters, his brows furrowing in a silent question over being interrupted. He has hit a snag in his current mission, and he feels like he has spent the last couple of days doing nothing but constantly running around in circles and getting nowhere.

He _knows_ that the damn American spy is out there somewhere, lurking in the streets of Tokyo— most likely somewhere between the wards of Nerima and Setagaya judging by what he has gathered so far— he just for the life of him can’t figure out _where_. 

The thing is, Iwaizumi knows that he could potentially save himself a hell of a lot of time (and most likely, headaches) if he was just willing to swallow his damn pride for five bloody seconds and head down to the intelligence section of the agency with his tail between his legs and ask them to do Iwaizumi’s job for him. 

He _could_. But frankly, Iwaizumi has done just fine without them for the last couple of months and he doesn’t particularly feel the urge to give in now. 

Admittedly, Iwaizumi is also painfully aware that the reason he hasn’t _needed_ to pay the IT-section a visit during all this time is very likely connected to the fact that all his missions since then have come pre-packed with all the information he could ever possibly need, and then some.

A courtesy— or a big, fat ‘ _Don’t you ever dare show your ugly ass face in front of me ever again_ ’— from the full of himself, uptight person that works there, depending on how you look at it. But then again, Iwaizumi has never been one to dwell much on the details.

Okay, that’s a lie. In fact Iwaizumi has done nothing but live in the past for the last few months, turning things over in his head until the early hours of the morning— _wondering_.

 _It’s fine_ , Iwaizumi tells himself through gritted teeth. He will get the whereabouts sooner or later by himself just fine, he can feel it. He just needs _something—_ a push in the right direction. A—

“Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi jerks to attention in his chair when his name is called once more, forcefully pulled out of his thoughts and back to reality. Letting his gaze wander over the man standing in front of him Iwaizumi’s eyes take in the sight of a slender figure dressed in form fitting, sleek black suit pants and a white button-up- the standard, go-to outfit for people working at the agency. The man’s hair is a bright gray, verging on silver. Soft-looking in a way that his eyes used to be.

Now they are hard and cold whenever Suga— No, _Sugawara,_ Iwaizumi have to remind himself bitterly as he looks at him. They are not that kind of friends anymore. He can’t even recall the last time that Suga had called him ‘ _Hajime’_ if he’s going to be honest.

It would seem like a lot could change in half a years time, but Iwaizumi knows that dwelling further on it isn’t going to get him anywhere so he pushes all thoughts of the past to the back of his mind with a weary sigh and leans back in his chair, his gaze meeting Sugawara’s own.

“Yeah sure,” Iwaizumi says, albeit a bit reluctantly as he studies Sugawara’s face for clues on what might be going on. Like always the other gives nothing away. “What’s up?”

“Ukai wants to see you,” Sugawara simply says and it’s then that Iwaizumi notices that Sugawara is holding a manila file of his own under his arm. Unease settles in the pits of Iwaizumi’s stomach, heavy and foreboding. The folder in question doesn’t look particularly thick, but its corners are crumpled and there are more creases on the front than Iwaizumi can count, signs of wear you only see when its contents have been read through over and over again as you try to find a solution to a problem where no solution can be found.

Whatever is in it can’t be good Iwaizumi knows, and he finds himself praying that it doesn’t have anything to do with himself getting abruptly called in for a meeting with the big boss while being in the middle of another mission.

Then again, Iwaizumi has a sinking feeling that it might. Call it intuition, or experience if you want. Heaving a sigh Iwaizumi runs a tired hand through his hair and closes his eyes for just a moment, steadying himself for what is to come.

He doesn’t particularly want to see Ukai— or anyone else for that matter, and he absolutely does not want to deal with the shit-storm that he can feel is lurking on the horizon but as far as choices go, it’s not like he has one.

“Aright,” Iwaizumi finally says, opening his eyes. “Just give me a moment.”

Sugawara gives him a curt nod but remains where he is standing, hovering over Iwaizumi’s shoulder and telling him in anything but words how short the man expects the ‘ _moment_ ’ in question to be. Gritting his teeth Iwaizumi turns his attention back to the papers spread out all over his desk, doing his best to ignore the sharp gaze that he can feel burying into his neck.

Flipping through some of the papers he tells himself that the least he can do is to pretend that Sugawara interrupted him doing something important, even though that couldn’t be further from the truth. In fact, the text on the papers in front of him makes about as much sense to him now as it did ten seconds ago and Iwaizumi rubs agitatedly at his chin before giving in all together, gathering everything together before slamming the folder shut.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi says, a tinge of defeat in his voice. “Let’s get this over with.”

Sugawara huffs at him, clearly not impressed with Iwaizumi’s work ethic or his nonexistent eagerness to get a move on after getting called into Ukai’s office. Iwaizumi clenches his jaw and tells himself that he couldn’t care less about what the hell Sugawara thinks of him anymore before pushing himself out of his chair with a grunt.

It’s not like Sugawara doesn’t hate his fucking guts already with everything that has happened, so what’s the fucking point anyway.

The walk to Ukai’s office is a short one considering that the office in question is just adjacent to the area that the rest of the force uses as their workspace when they are currently not in the field, Iwaizumi included. 

As they make their way past the lines of desks Iwaizumi can’t help but feel like a sheep being led to the slaughterhouse, at least judging by the curious glances that get thrown their way by agents currently occupying the floor. Squaring his shoulders and making damn sure to keep his back straight Iwaizumi ignores them in favor of fixing his eyes on the large wooden door at the end of the floor that has Ukai’s name engraved in large, cursive letters.

It’s not like he can blame them. People in his line of work tend to be curious by nature, and it’s not often that someone actually gets called into Ukai’s office personally— they have emails and phones for that shit. Meetings when necessary are more often than not scheduled in advance, so when it happens out of the blue like this it tends to mean that something big is on the move.

That or the person in question is in trouble.

Iwaizumi is not completely sure which category this falls under, or even which one of the two options that he would actually prefer. At the moment they both seem like equally shitty outcomes to him.

Sugawara trails behind him as they make their way towards Ukai’s office, but as they draw closer the man takes a few quick steps to surpass him and reaches out to knock his knuckles twice in rapid succession against the wooden surface. Throwing Iwaizumi a glance over his shoulder Sugawara wordlessly brings his hand down to the doorknob and swings it open. 

“I got Eight.”

Somewhere from the inside Ukai, answers with a low hum.

Stepping inside as Sugawara closes the door behind them, Iwaizumi blinks as Ukai’s personal space comes into his view. The office is sparsely decorated except the large bookshelves lining the right wall, filled to the brim with an impressive amount of journals and documents. Tucked neatly between the stacks of papers— almost as if an afterthought— Iwaizumi is able to spot the back of an actual book or two. But then again, knowing Ukai, the content is more likely than not connected to the work that they do in one way or another.

Miraculously enough the flowerpot seated by the door is somehow still alive and more so, looks to be thriving if its lush green leaves is anything to go by. It’s a far cry from the sad, dying state it had been in the last time that he had visited and Iwaizumi grimaces, a sour and nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him that Sugawara more likely than not is the one managing to breathe some life back into it.

The blinds to the large windows that normally give Ukai a perfect view of the floor outside are closed to give them some privacy- and only serves to increase the sinking feeling inside Iwaizumi’s chest that something is wrong.

 _Very wrong,_ if the grim expression on Daichi’s face where the man is standing next to Ukai behind the large desk taking up most of the room is anything to go by, pointing at the utter mess of papers spread out all over the wooden surface with a deep furrow between his brows.

Ukai’s expression is just as bitter where he is sitting next to Daichi, the jacket of his suit shrugged off and thrown lazily over the backrest of his chair in a way Iwaizumi knows will cause the expensive fabric to crease. His shirt appears rumpled, as if he has spent the last few days sleeping in it and even though his bleached hair is pulled back in his trademark hairstyle Iwaizumi can’t recall a time when he has seen Ukai allowing the black of his roots to get this long before.

Ukai is leaning haphazardly on one of his elbows, absentmindedly chewing on a lighted cigarette as he studies the papers in front of them, looking like he is about three seconds away from falling into a deep slumber. 

As they enter Ukai raises his gaze to meet them and Iwaizumi is startled to see the dark and heavy-looking bags lining his eyes. Before Iwaizumi has a chance to comment on anything Sugawara lets out a loud scoff behind him and crosses the space of the office in a few quick strides. Leaning over the desk without an ounce of hesitation Iwaizumi watches him tug out the cigarette from between Ukai’s lips and wordlessly put it out by crushing its end into the inside of a mug before unceremoniously dropping the stick inside.

A low sizzling sound reaches Iwaizumi’s ears as the cigarette falls into whatever liquid is inside and judging by the small wince Daichi makes Iwaizumi have a feeling that if it was anyone else performing the stunt they would be fired on the spot.

“I thought Takeda said you quit,” Sugawara offers as an explanation as Ukai glares at the smoke slowly rising to the edge of the mug with a deep scowl on his face as if that would somehow bring the item back to life. Sugawara turns around and fixes Daichi with a pointed look. “I was gone for ten minutes tops, Daichi. You could at least have attempted to stop him.”

“Yeah well, no offense but I think we have more pressing matters at the moment than the future of Ukai’s lungs,” Daichi replies bitterly, not even bothering to raise his gaze from the table as he flips through another document. “Hell, I haven’t smoked a single day in my life and yet I somehow feel like I need one.”

“Don’t you _dare_ start smoking on me _,_ Sawamura,” Sugawara shoots back without missing a beat and the tone of his voice makes the larger man let out a soft chuckle before finally raising his gaze to look up at him, something tender behind his eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Daichi ensures him, the corner of his lips tugging upwards into the beginning of a fond smile. “I won’t.”

“You better.” Sugawara gives Daichi a stare that speaks volumes of what the gray haired man will do to him if Daichi ever decides to take up smoking as a hobby. There is a part of Iwaizumi that in a way feels a sense of relief that Sugawara’s concerns for the general health and well-being of his friends no longer extends to him— but at the same time there is a part of him that also misses being on the receiving end of his special brand of tough love.

Pushing the thought aside Iwaizumi chooses this moment to clear his throat, the sound easily catching the attention of the rest of the men assembled.

“So, what did you want me for?” Iwaizumi asks, and at once the atmosphere turns back to what it had been before, something dark and foreboding falling over Daichi’s and Ukai’s faces like thick curtains on a stage, signaling the end of the more joyous first act and the beginning of the second where frankly everything— at least as far as Iwaizumi is concerned— tends to go to hell.

Leaning back from where he had been hovering over the table, Daichi throws Ukai a hesitant glance before his gaze flickers over to Sugawara, the latter pursing his lips into something sour as the two men seem to hold a silent conversation over Iwaizumi’s head.

Ukai in turn just heaves a sigh before shifting in his chair, fixing Iwaizumi with a gloomy look as he leans both of his elbows on the table and folds his hands in front of his face.

“Look,” Ukai starts. “There is no easy way to say this, and we don’t really have the time to beat around the bush either so I am just gonna come straight out and say it.” From opposite ends of the room Daichi and Sugawara’s gaze returns back to their superior just as Ukai’s complexion darkens. “Simply put, we got a leak.”

“A leak?” Iwaizumi replies, already taking a few steps to close the distance to Ukai’s desk, his eyes automatically wandering across the myriad of files and papers laid out, his mind trying to puzzle everything together as anything that isn’t work related slowly fades into the back of his mind. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t get very far however, because as soon as his eyes land on a file nestled right in the space between Ukai and Daichi there is a sudden flash of gray entering his vision and in the next second Sugawara has grabbed the folder and slammed it shut in front of Iwaizumi’s face. Raising his gaze in confusion all that he is met with is a pointed glare on Sugawara’s face. _Huh._

“Suga,” Daichi says softly, _carefully_ even, but Sugawara just huffs at him, picks up the folder and puts it together with the other one that he had already been carrying ever since he picked Iwaizumi up.

“He doesn’t need that one,” Sugawara says matter of factly and in a tone that leaves no room for any argument. “In fact, I still stand by my previous statement that Iwaizumi isn’t needed for this operation at all.”

Iwaizumi purses his lips but otherwise decides to remain silent. He is already on Sugawara’s shitlist; there is no need for him to make it worse, if that’s even possible at this point.

“Suga look, we have been through this already,” Daichi starts with a tired sigh as pulls a hand through his hair only to get interrupted by Sugawara’s eyes darkening considerably.

“No. _You and Ukai_ have been through this, Daichi. Talking each other into this somehow being the only way or the ‘ _right move_ ’ over and over again,” Sugawara replies in a cold, steady voice. “I never changed my mind, something that I have made very clear on multiple occasions.” Iwaizumi watches as Sugawara gives him a quick once-over before turning his gaze back to Ukai, eyes narrowed and the hazel of his iris as cold as steel. “With all due respect _sir_ , I would much rather go back out in the field myself than entrusting this to Iwaizumi.”

The last word is almost spitted when spoken, and Iwaizumi finds himself gritting his teeth, fighting the slowly growing urge to snap back something stupid. 

Sugawara had been the one that had pulled both himself and Daichi out of the field in the first place after the shitstorm that had been Kosovo. The duo’s move to a position of leadership instead of mere field agents had been more than well deserved after years of loyal servitude to the agency’s special section where Daichi and Sugawara had continuously ranked among the top teams for longer than Iwaizumi had even been around. And the fact that Sugawara would rather go back out there once again after everything that had fucking happened instead of just giving Iwaizumi benefits of the doubt is like a slap to the face.

Iwaizumi had not even once done anything to jeopardize the agency, or its trust in him. In fact, it was because he had put his work above everything else that Sugawara was now fucking pissed at him in the first place.

Feeling his own determination to keep his mouth shut to not make shit worse crumble, Iwaizumi grits his teeth.

“ _With all due respect_ ,” Iwaizumi says, echoing Sugawara’s earlier words and taking great care to make his voice as devoid of emotion as he possibly can to not give his growing frustration away. “Should I come back later when all of you are on the same page and done wasting all of our time?”

Sugawara all but snarls at him and Iwaizumi stares back unfazed, feeling slightly smug over managing to get under his skin, even if he is painfully aware that Sugawara will most likely make him eat his own words later, one way or another.

“That won’t be necessary,” Ukai interrupts their stare-down with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Sugawara, as always I appreciate your input but we came to a decision. Whether you like or not is up to you, but I am expecting you to at least maintain a level of professionalism on the matter. Am I making myself clear?”

Sugawara’s gaze flickers back and forth and for a moment Iwaizumi thinks that he might push the issue further, but then the man scowls and takes a step back, his voice all but dripping with venom. “Yes, _sir_.”

Iwaizumi feels himself releasing a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding just as Ukai turns his attention back to him with a sigh that makes Iwaizumi wonder how many times that the three of them have gone through this exact same discussion. 

“As I said, we believe that we have a leak,” Ukai repeats flatly.

“How big?” Iwaizumi asks, crossing his arms over his chest and promptly ignoring the way he can feel Sugawara’s eyes burn holes into the back of his neck.

“The problem is not it’s size, but the level of clearance the mole seems to have. Frankly put, it’s pretty bad Hajime,” Daichi speaks up. Somewhere in the background Iwaizumi can hear Sugawara scoff loudly, most likely due to the fact that his partner still refers to him by his first name. It’s a petty victory, but after months of getting the cold shoulder from most of the people he once called his friends, Iwaizumi will take it, and gladly. 

“We actually put Four on it last month,” Daichi continues. “...but for some reason the team went off the grid three check-ins ago.”

Iwaizumi’s head snaps to the side towards the other man and he finds himself staring up at Daichi in something akin to disbelief because there is no fucking way that he heard that right. “Hold on, are you telling me that they got _Bokuto_?”

“Bokuto _and Akaashi_ ,” Sugawara spits out behind him. “At least that’s what we are forced to believe until we receive any intel that tells us otherwise. Which is _precisely_ _why—_ ”

“I am not activating you, nor Daichi, Suga,” Ukai cuts in with a tired look that tells Iwaizumi that it’s far from the first time they have had this conversation. The two men’s gazes lock for a moment, both unwavering in their convictions until finally, Ukai heaves a sigh and leans back in his chair. “Look, I know that you and Akaashi-”

“No,” Sugawara interrupts. “You really _don’t,_ or we wouldn’t be having this discussion in the first place. Nor would _that name_ be on that fucking piece of paper.”

“ _Suga_ ,” Daichi says with a hint of finality to his voice that Iwaizumi thankfully has only had the misfortune to hear a few times prior. Daichi, Iwaizumi knows, has the patience of a saint. 

_Especially so_ when it comes to things concerning his partner.

So when the short haired man puts both of his hands down on the desk that is separating them and fixes Sugawara with a steady, unmoving gaze, Iwaizumi is hit with the sudden realization that his past choices might not only had made an impact on his own life, but on those around him, as well. Including possibly putting a dent in Sugawara and Daichi’s relationship, intentionally or not.

“That’s enough.” From his position Iwaizumi can’t really see the expression Suga is making as Daichi talks to him, but he is imagining that it isn’t a very happy one. “Like Ukai said; we have been through this and you’ve said your piece. Now we are expecting you to do your job.”

Iwaizumi has rarely heard Sugawara swear and actually mean it, but there is no mistaking the foul words that get spit out into the air behind him. In front of him Daichi remains unmoving, his steady gaze never leaving Sugawara’s own.

As much as Iwaizumi admires Daichi’s ability to remain resolute he also doesn’t envy the man’s current position in the slightest.

“Anyway,” Ukai cuts in with a wave of his hand, choosing to ignore Sugawara’s current outburst. “Jumping to the point, we are officially transferring you from your current mission to this one. You will be tasked with tracking down the mole from outside of the agency as well as figuring out what happened to the previous team that we sent out. In the meantime we will keep trying to track the mole down from within on our end. The mission will require you to go dark for some time, not that that isn’t something you haven’t done before. Communications will be limited to standard check-ins according to the agency’s regulations regarding undercover work, but all that information can be found inside the folder Sugawara will hand over to you later.”

Taking in the information Iwaizumi hums his agreement before asking the first question that floats into his mind. “So it’s a solo mission, then?”

The sudden silence that falls over the people gathered is unexpected, and Iwaizumi catches some quick glances exchanged between the three men, their already troubled expressions verging on something bitter and truthfully, that alone should have been more than enough to put off the warning signals inside Iwaizumi’s head— but before his mind manages to catch on to whatever the hell is going on, Ukai heaves another sigh and grabs one of the papers strewn about his desk and slides it in his direction.

Getting distracted with the notion of actually _getting somewhere_ instead of just having the three of them talk over his head and withhold information from him like Iwaizumi is a fucking toddler at some kind of shitty family reunion, he eagerly takes a few steps forward and slides into the open seat opposite to Ukai, already eying its contents before he is even fully seated.

“No,” Ukai says. “The plan is to pretend that you have been taken off the field due to some internal issues, and therefore are currently not a part of the agency. All in hopes of fooling the mole into thinking that you might share their views on wanting to tear the agency to the ground, or at the very least— leak some information.”

“Since contact with the agency will be kept to a minimum— and because we frankly have no idea what you might run into out there, or what you might need in order to see the mission through, we are also going to dedicate one of the agency’s analyst specialists to the operation.”

Ukai gives a curt nod towards the paper that he had given him earlier before continuing. “We have made a list of all available personnel _and_ people that we are confident we can pull from their current projects without too much of a hassle. Considering that the leaks we are dealing with are extremely confidential in nature to begin with, and since we have no idea who we can or can’t trust at this point, we thought it to be vital that you at least got to pick a partner that you actually can.”

Closing his eyes and swallowing thickly Iwaizumi finds himself wondering if there is actually anyone left that he can say that he trusts wholeheartedly anymore.

Daichi maybe, if push came to shove. Because even though the man had never really taken a side like Sugawara had, at least as far as Iwaizumi was aware, he still knew that Daichi was mature enough to put what had happened behind him for the sake of the mission when necessary, something that he had already proven today.

But then again Daichi was neither an intelligence analyst, nor someone Ukai was willing to risk putting into the field again so Iwaizumi was going to have to suck it up and find the person on that list that was least likely to stick a knife through his back. _Okay then._

“Alright,” Iwaizumi says, biting the bullet and ignoring how he can still feel the way that Sugawara’s eyes are all but burning into the back of his neck as he starts working his way through the list. There are a lot of names on it that he has only heard in passing, or just seen on a report at some point. Some are even completely new to him altogether. Kunimi is on it, which could work he guesses even though he would much rather have Matsukawa or even Hanamaki to watch his back if those options had been open to him.

In fact and to to Iwaizumi’s dismay both Matsukawa and Hanamaki _are_ on the list, but for some reason both their names have been scratched out in a black marker, and Iwaizumi tries his best to not let it get to him as he keeps reading further and further down the page. 

All things considered it’s probably for the best, anyway. Hanamaki in particular had been nothing but forthcoming over how much he detested his guts.

The blond and annoying one— no. Shirabu, if he has to. _Tendou_ — over his dead body. Which is probably what Iwaizumi is going to be if he has to spend a longer period of time than three days cooped up with the maniac redhead.

Don’t get him wrong, Tendou was damn good at what he did and Iwaizumi is not going to pretend otherwise, but he is also really fucking annoying with a shrill, loud voice that cuts through Iwaizumi’s head like he is hammering a rusty nail into the base of his skull.

And then, furthest down on the list- completely out of order considering every other every name so far had been listed alphabetically.

 _Oikawa Tooru_.

Iwaizumi blinks down at the name, forcing his field of vision to reset but it’s still fucking _there_ , printed in black ink just like the rest, standing out like a goddamn eyesore against the white surface of the paper.

Fuck.

Swallowing past the lump of bile in his throat Iwaizumi lifts his eyes to meet Ukai’s firm stare because if Oikawa is _actually available,_ and had most likely already been considered for the mission there is only one reason why Iwaizumi has been presented with this fucking list in the first place.

“You know,” Iwaizumi says and it’s not a question as much as it’s a statement.

“Of course he _fucking knows_ ,” Sugawara hisses out behind him and Iwaizumi closes his eyes in a desperate attempt to try and collect himself. 

Yeah, of course they all fucking do. Iwaizumi had _known_ that they did from the beginning, he had just fooled himself into thinking that they didn’t because that reality was a hell of a lot easier to deal with than what he was now facing.

What was that saying again— _ignorance is a bliss?_

And that was what Iwaizumi had made himself for the last half year, blissfully unaware. Pretending that he didn’t see the dark glares directed at him whenever people thought that he wasn’t looking- and in some cases even though they knew he was.

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa had told Sugawara, not only because of how the gray haired man had treated him ever since the well— _incident_ , but because the two of them where really fucking close friends to begin with. 

And whatever Sugawara knew, by extension Daichi knew too.

...and whatever Daichi knew and that he found to be of importance to the agency, he would tell Ukai. 

It was nothing personal, Iwaizumi knew that it wasn’t. It was just the kind of man Daichi was and to be fair, if the tables were turned Iwaizumi is pretty certain that he would have told Ukai too. 

It's pointless to hold it against Daichi when the other had just done his job. And it’s not like Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed how him and Oikawa had suddenly stopped getting paired up together after years of being all but glued to the hip out in the field.

Iwaizumi had known.

“Then why?” Iwaizumi finds himself asking because this is a disaster waiting to happen, he fucking _knows that it is_ and yet, even after _everything_ there is not a single person on that list that he trust more than Oikawa. 

_Fuck._

It’s a shitty idea— no, it’s a _fucking awful idea_ and they shouldn’t have put his fucking name there in the first place because no matter who the fuck Iwaizumi ends up choosing after this he is just going to go back to how much fucking smoother and quicker everything would be running if Iwaizumi had just—

“Because we have a smaller crisis on our hands and agent one is still working with the Russian delegation. Which frankly is too much of a delicate issue at the moment for us to just pull him despite how close to home this mole hits,” Ukai says before continuing. “...and we were hoping that we all could act as grown ups with something of this magnitude and the implications it holds, take a look at the bigger picture and be _professionals_.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t have to look behind him to know that Sugawara is scowling again and he clenches his jaw and looks back down on the paper, trying to sort through his thoughts.

It doesn’t come as a surprise to him that he wasn’t their first choice. Kuroo has been busy with the Russians for the greater part of the year so far and while Iwaizumi sure as hell doesn’t envy him it still makes a lot of the work that should be rightfully his start trickling down the ranks.

Iwaizumi briefly wonders how this must make Daichi and Sugawara feel. The agency’s former agents one and two, alive and kicking and yet permanently pulled off the board. There have to be regrets there, _somewhere_ he is sure, especially at moments like these and for the first time since he has entered Ukai’s office Iwaizumi understands why Sugawara kept insisting on him getting back out there.

And with the twins currently being undercover for the black market gig and Bokuto’s team being MIA it’s not hard to see why Iwaizumi has been chosen as the one next in line.

For a long time no one says anything, the implications of the mission in front of them far too great and then Daichi heaves a sigh in resignation before pushing back from the table with a low grunt. “Look, I’ll take another look at our assets and try to pull either Hanamaki and Matsukawa from Operation Soothsayer even though-”

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi cuts in, surprising everyone in the room including himself. Cursing inwardly he leans back in the chair and pushes the paper back over the desk, silently blaming the fact that he hates putting Daichi through unnecessary shit unless he can help it and well, it’s been months anyway and he and Oikawa are going to need to get their shit sorted at some point aren’t they? It’s not like either of them is planning to leave the agency anytime soon as far as Iwaizumi is concerned.

It’s just like Ukai had said, they are both grownups and supposedly professionals and maybe it’s time, Iwaizumi realizes with an impending sense of dread, that they started acting as such.

“We are _not doing this_ ,” Sugawara speaks up behind him, angrily stomping over to the desk, slamming both of his folders down and leaning over until he is close to hovering above an unmoving Ukai, his eyes narrowed into small slits. 

“It’s a _clandestine operation_ ,” Sugawara continues, his entire posture tense, screaming of withheld anger. “We are not just putting them together on a damn school project for Christ's sake. They are going to be out there—” he says, making a sweeping motion with his hand towards the door of Ukai’s office and what lies beyond. “Out of contact with _anyone_ except for the absolute bare minimum to minimize the risk of the mole figuring out that we are onto them.”

“I was the one that drew up the mission in the first place, Sugawara,” Ukai says dryly, seemingly not even the slightest intimidated by the anger that is visibly rolling off Sugawara in heavy waves. “We might have finalized the details together, but I was the one that signed off on it. I am _perfectly_ aware what kind of operation this is.”

Sugawara swears before slamming both his hands down on the desk again. “We are not doing this, Ukai.”

“ _We are_ ,” Ukai replies without as much as blinking as he faces Sugawara with a flat expression. “In fact this might even work in our favor. Four had no reason to turn his back on the agency, which might be exactly why he ended up getting taken off the board. Iwaizumi on the other hand—”

“You are not going to use this shit to weave yourself some kind of back story,” Sugawara interrupts. “I won’t allow it. _Tooru_ —”

“ _Oikawa_ is _nothing_ but a pawn of PSIA,” Ukai replies, his voice calm and steady even when Sugawara takes a sharp inhale. “Just like Iwaizumi and even yourself. And as you very well know it’s within my right to use any pawn that I have at my disposal in whichever way I see fit for the sake of the country.” Ukai continues. “And the way I see it, right now it’s not Iwaizumi’s personal life that is getting in the way of our operations, but yours.”

The two men stare at one another— and then Suga swears and forcefully pushes himself off the table, swirling around on the spot to face his former partner with a pleading expression on his face. “ _Daichi—_ ”

Again, Iwaizumi is very fucking happy that he is not the one in Daichi’s shoes at the moment.

Letting out a groan over being dragged back into the conversation, not to mention being forced into taking a side, Daichi brings up a hand to rub at his temple as if he has an oncoming migraine. Iwaizumi figures that he probably has. “Look Suga, we have already talked about this—”

Sugawara curses loudly and then he is in Daichi’s personal space in a few quick steps, shoving his arms into Daichi’s chest so hard that the larger man has to take a step backwards to find his balance. Daichi winces and nurses at the spot where Sugawara shoved him before holding up both his hands. Half in defeat and half as if he is trying to protect himself. “Suga—”

“ _No_ ,” Sugawara close to spits in his face. “Don’t you _dare_ ‘Suga’ me right now. You are a fucking coward, Sawamura,” he hisses out before jerking his head towards Ukai, eyes sharp and gleaming. “And you, you are an utter piece of shit.”

Ukai doesn’t as much as move a muscle at the insult as he meets Sugawara’s heated gaze. “Are you done?”

“No.”

To his merit Ukai just gives Sugawara a weary glance before leaning back in the chair. “So now when we are all on the same page—”

“We are not,” Sugawara cuts in firmly and without missing a beat as he takes a step away from Daichi and corrects his own shirt. They all silently watch as Sugawara finishes to brush away some invisible particles of dust from the fabric and leans over to pick up his folders once more, the scowl never leaving his face and Iwaizumi knows that while Sugawara might be fuming over the situation as a whole, the man also knows when he has lost.

“Anyway,” Ukai continues, once again choosing to ignore the latest of Sugawara’s outbursts in favor of fixing his gaze on Iwaizumi. “That’s it for now. Sugawara will hand over your mission folder so I suggest you spend the remainder of the day reviewing it as well as putting together a comprehensive summary of your current case so that we can start up the process of transferring it to someone else,” Ukai says. “The briefing will be held tomorrow afternoon at two. We will have gotten Oikawa up to speed by then.”

Iwaizumi grimaces, knowing fully well that whoever gets struck with briefing Oikawa has their work cut out for them.

“I will do it,” he says before he can think better of it and change his mind. Iwaizumi knows that he has made many mistakes in his life, but he is not going to make dragging Oikawa into this and then fucking hiding with his tail behind his legs while someone else delivers the news be one of them.

If he is going to be completely honest Iwaizumi is not even sure that they will be able to look past their differences and work together during the current circumstances, or if they actually should for that matter. 

At the moment he too has more questions than answers— but he sure as hell knows that if he lets anyone else go down to the IT-section this operation is going to be lost before it has even begun. “Oikawa is going to be pissed as hell as it is. I honestly rather just get it over with now than being forced to spend tomorrow's meeting wasting an hour listening to him bitch about it.”

Ukai throws Daichi a glance and the man shrugs his shoulders before adding in his five cents. “I am not claiming to know Oikawa as well as Suga or anything, but I think Hajime has a point. If we want them to work together I think it’s in all of our interest for them to be able to communicate before throwing them into the field.”

Ukai hums. “Fine. Sugawara, give Iwaizumi Oikawa’s folder as well. That will be all for now. We will send out some more details regarding tomorrow's meeting by mail, so make sure you keep an eye on your inbox.”

Iwaizumi gives a curt nod before pushing out of his chair. For a moment his gaze meets Daichi’s and the two of them exchange an awkward but knowing look. They are both going to be facing some very unpleasant conversations if Suga’s tense posture and clenched jaw is anything to go by. The worst part is that Iwaizumi isn’t completely sure which one of them has ended up drawing the shorter straw.

Sure, Oikawa might hate his guts and wish that he had never been born among other things but in the end Iwaizumi doesn’t actually have anything left to lose. Not anymore.

Daichi on the other hand is walking on a very thin line, constantly weighing his sense of obligations to his work and Sugawara against one another. 

Iwaizumi knows that line all too fucking well. After all, that line is the whole fucking reason why he just spent the last hour of his life listening to Sugawara tearing him a new one and Iwaizumi can only hope that when the day comes when Daichi is inevitably forced to pick a side between the two he wont regret whatever choice he ends up making.

“Sir,” Iwaizumi says, excusing himself instead of further dwelling on things that are not his place to stick his nose into. When he turns around Sugawara is already holding up the door for him, his eyes filled with so much anger that Iwaizumi doesn’t doubt for a second that Sugawara would murder him in cold blood on the spot if the former agent thought he could get away with it.

Thankfully for Iwaizumi he doubts that he can. Not until this particular mission is over, at least.

Iwaizumi gives Sugawara a nod on his way out, ignoring the way the door slams shut behind him before Sugawara all but stomps after him, just to let him know that _he is there._ Sugawara is normally quiet and fluid as he moves, Iwaizumi knows, able to sneak up on pretty much anyone in the agency without as much as even trying. A skill the former agent had perfected a long time ago. 

So when they turn another corner Iwaizumi is not very surprised to suddenly find himself pushed into a side corridor and shoved up against the wall with Sugawara’s face so close to his own that he can practically feel the other man's breath against his own.

“If you so much as lay a hand on him,” Sugawara tells him in a low and threatening voice, narrowed eyes burying into him. “If you even so much as _think_ about touching him. If you do _anything_ to emotionally hurt him ever again _Hajime,_ I swear to god you’ll wish that you were never born.” 

Iwaizumi swallows thickly, not doubting a single word. He knows that Sugawara is not beyond killing, despite his normally warm and cheerful appearance— he is the agency’s former two for a reason and Iwaizumi is pretty damn certain that Sugawara has more blood on his hands, has more connections and is of more importance to the agency than Iwaizumi will ever be.

Everyone loves Sugawara. He just has that soft, encompassing aura that tends to suck you in, his smiles holding a warmth that fools you into thinking that he can do no harm. But Iwaizumi also knows that Sugawara can be fierce, _especially_ when it comes down to the people he cares about and Iwaizumis knows that besides Daichi there is not a single fucking person on this godforsaken place that means more to Sugawara than Oikawa.

It’s a long story that he doesn’t even know half of, but what Iwaizumi does know is that either of them wouldn’t as much as hesitate before walking through fire for the other.

“I wasn’t planning to,” Iwaizumi says truthfully, refusing to get intimidated and Sugawara hovers in front of him for a moment longer before he all but shoves the two manila folders in his arms.

“Well, good luck out there, _Four_ ,” Sugawara says, his voice dripping with venom. “Break a leg. Preferably both.”

Iwaizumi would probably have been more offended at the underlying threat in Sugawara’s words if he hadn’t gotten caught up on the number that he had used to refer to him with, because—

And then it hits him.

Iwaizumi _is not agent Four_ , but with Bokuto off the grid—, well, _fuck_. 

This is not how Iwaizumi had envisioned this day to go at all when he had woken up this morning and he finds himself cursing loudly as Sugawara takes a step back and gives him one last glance before turning on his heels and walking away without another word. This time his footsteps are all but inaudible against the hardwood floor and the message it sends Iwaizumi is clear as day.

‘ _Watch your back.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min: Moral of the story, don't piss Suga off, or hurt the people that he treasures.
> 
> Come and say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mellow_Chibi)!
> 
> For multiple reasons, this story is going to be updating biweekly on Fridays from now on, starting on March the 19th, and I hope I'll see you all back then.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story so far, feel free to click that kudos button and leave a comment. Last year have been a hard year for all of us, and it would really mean the world to me.


End file.
